Captured By Pure Evil
by WalkingSmile
Summary: What would have happened if when Clary saved Jace from Sebastian in City of Lost Souls (Book 5) she was taken by Sebastian and forced to drink from the Infernal Cup to become bound to him? Now Jace and the others have to race to find and save Clary from a terrible fate of being bound to her evil brother. Her evil brother who wants her more then just a sister...


**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any characters. All the credit goes to Cassandra Clare the author of the brilliant series that literally has my heart! This takes place in City of Lost Souls (Book 5) right a Clary stabs Jace with the sword to separate him from Sebastian.**

**Captured By Pure Evil**

**_Clary_**

She had just stabbed Jace with the holy sword and nothing seemed to be happening.

"Jace," Clary cried touching his face.

His face was soft and relaxed, as it would when he was sleeping.

"Jace please…"

"Clary!" Simon's voice called out from further back in the crowd we she had left him. Tears blurred her eyes as she looked up to her friend seeing the others starting to follow near him. Isabelle and Jocelyn were jogging close by through the crowd. Nearby Alec was with the wounded Magnus. The two were surrounded by wolves of Luke's who took down Shadowhunters who were now loyal to Sebastian.

"Clary!" Screamed her mother as she pointed behind Clary.

Before she could turn a hard object craked down on her head making it immediately throb.

"See little sister, nobody tries to kill me and get away with it," Sebastian whispered, his lips brushing against the soft skin of ear.

Clary's eyes were barely open but she could see herself being lifted from her place from beside Jace.

"Looks like I have a drop or two more to spare on you before we go little Clary."

Suddenly she felt cold metal pressed to her lip and she heard screams from all around. The taste of iron invaded her mouth.

Before everything went black she realized Sebastian had just made her drink from the Infernal Cup therefore making her a servant to him.

**_Jace_**

It had been two weeks since Jace had woke up. He woke up to find himself back at the Institution, _without_ Clary.

Alec had informed him that Isabelle and Jocelyn and many others that had witnessed what occurred told Alec what had happened and _voted _him to be the one to tell Jace what had happened.

Jace remembers asking what was wrong and where Clary was because it was out of character for her to not be by his side, but then again he could remember how horrible he had been when he was under control with Sebastian. "What's wrong? Wait, is Clary alright? I mean she didn't get hurt saving me did she?"

Alec dropped his head and he scratched his neck. "When she finished saving you we were all trying to get to her when Sebastian got her. We tried to get to her but it was too late and Magnus was hurt so he could use magic to stop him and I didn't have a clear shot to shot him and…He made her drink from the Infernal Cup."

Jace's heart stopped when he had heard that.

Now he was getting ready to go to the Pandemonium. It was said that Valentines daughter had lately been spotted there.

Jace new that she must be bait because Sebastian wouldn't just let her go and he wouldn't just let her roam around so close to the Institution. Not without a plan.

There was a soft knock on his door, pulling him from fixing his outfit and his thoughts of Clary.

"Jace," Isabelle whispered as the door creaked open.

He sat on his bed and started pulling on his boots and lacing them. "Hum?"

"Are you going to be okay? I'm mean tonight…to fight?"

That was a silly question and both of them knew it. Jace would do anything to get Clary back and that's what scared Isabelle.

A new voice entered the room, "Alec say's it's time to go," Simon said from the doorway a few steps behind Isabelle.

Jace looked to the vampire that was Clary's best friend. He showed the signs of missing Clary too. The bags under the eyes and the joy that was no longer in his voice anymore.

"Let's go," Jace said.

The club was alive with mundane and underworlders in disguise. Bodies ground against each other and lights flashed making it difficult to see anything clearly.

Jace was flanked by Isabelle and Simon on one side and Alec with Magnus on the other. They were glamoured invisible as they began their search for Clary.

"We need to split up. Simon and Magnus together-I don't need Isabelle getting distracted or Alec," Jace said indicative to Simon making the couple blush, "Alec take Isabelle with you-"

Surprisingly Magnus was the one who spoke up. "As much as that make's sense you aren't going by yourself. There's no saying what you will do if you find Clary and are by yourself."

Jace grunted. "Fine, I'll go with you and the mundane."

"You do know I'm a vampire right," Simon said. "That means not human."

Jace didn't answer. "If you find her get our attention."

The siblings nodded and took off into the crowd.

"Lets check back in the private rooms," Magnus said without explanation.

Simon and Jace shared a look but followed him. Jace had his sword drawn while Simon just kept on his feet following the two.

Entering the hall of private room doors it was quieter. When passing doors you could hear moans of passion, screams of anger, as well as pure silence.

Jace quickly whipped out a Shadowhunters tool that allowed them to see through the door and into each room.

After checking all twelve rooms they didn't find Clary or Sebastian.

"That was a bust," Simon said scratching at the back of is neck.

Jace was about to responed when he heard a whisper of Clary's name.

Two party girls we walking with linked arms into the hallway. The one in the red dress said, "Valantines son and daughter are sick. The daughter is all over the brother."

"You mean Sebastian? Yeah, I saw that two. People say she was a Shadowhunter, those fools," she mumbled more to herself. "Guess that family really is just pure evil."

Jace's blood started to boil as the fairies talked about Clary that way.

"Jace, calm down, I will ask them where they saw Clary. Simon watch Jace so he doesn't do something stupid."

The vampire looked to Jace and Jace along with Magnus knew that Simon couldn't really stop Jace from storming off and getting Clary unless he ripped Jace's legs off.

Magnus lost the glamour on him and approached the fairies who were now looking for a specific private room. The girls looked shocked as Magnus, a world renound Warlock, was talking to them.

Jace was becoming more annoyed because as seconds ticked by Clary was in Sebastian's grasp to long. She shouldn't have even been in a situation for Sebastian to snatch her.

_It's all my fault, _Jace thought.

"We're going to get her back," Simon said. "We will Jace."

Jace gave Clary's best friend a small smile. Before Jace could respond though Magnus returned.

"They said in the highest private table."

The three said nothing else as they made their way to where Clary was last spotted. Jace was fast then the other two; more determined.

Pushing through the last of the crowd he found himself right in front of the private booth that was three steps taller then the other private booths. His heart stopped at what he saw.

Clary laid with her back flat on the table. She wore a clad black dress that hooked onto ever inch it covered. The dress had quarter sleeves and went to her mid thigh.

Jace's fists clutched for other reasons though. Sebastian was on top of her kissing down her neck. Clary fisted Sebastian's blonde hair and her legs were hooked around him.

Before Jace could think he drew his swords and charged towards the monster that was all over the woman he loved.

Voices yelled at him but he didn't think. He _couldn't_.

Jace raised his sword about to slice into Sebastian's ribcage when metal scrapped against throat. A gasp left him. As he went to move his head he felt the tip of a sword push harder to his throat.

"Clary…" Jace whispered to the girl holding the sword.

An unrecognizable look crossed her face. "Jace, so happy to see you here."

Sebastian was now standing, as was Clary.

"Yes, Jace." Clary's brother said. "_We_ are happy to see you here."

**To be Continued...**


End file.
